Dear Beca
by FlyIt
Summary: Chloe struggles with her feelings for Beca, so what's the best way to deal with them, writing them down. But when Beca sees the letter with her name on it will she read it? BeChloe One-Shot that's probably been done a thousand times before.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Because when isn't the time for a Bechloe love letter...**

 _Beca,_

 _No one told you that you would end up here. But you did. No one told you that you wouldn't leave after a year. And you haven't. No one told you that you would join an A Capella group and lead it to several championships and a world title. But you did. And no one told me that I would stay here an extra three years. But I did. No one told me that I would find such great friends as you and the Bellas. But I did._ _No one told me that I would meet a person like you. But I did. And they certainly didn't tell me that I would fall in love with you. But I did. And I couldn't help it, it snuck up on me. You see because you were so amazing at mixing music and just listening to songs and finding one track_ _that would just go with it like that I thought it was some kind of admiration, because I could never do that and that made me interested. But then it caught me. I wasn't prepared, and it scared me. So I brushed it off and tried to focus on anything, but you kept creeping into my thoughts._

Beca knew that she should probably stop reading now. Actually she should **defiantly** stop reading. This was not her business, sure it had her name in it and it was about her, but this was Chloe's letter written in Chloe's perfect handwriting that never strayed far from the lines on the page with her pink pen that she never seemed to lose. But something was drawing her in to this letter, something she couldn't name or put a finger on. But she had to continue, because if she didn't she would be left wondering what was said in the rest of the letter and she would be constantly thinking about it.

 _But Beca you are many more things than you realise. You stood up to Aubrey where no one would, you showed her that being different isn't bad. I couldn't even do that. But it was still an admiration because I could never do that so you did something I could never do. I don't know when it evolved in that first year, it just grew and grew and grew. But I never noticed it, until finals, then jealousy reared its ugly head and showed me what I wanted, and that wasn't Tom. But he was gone many months before, and I thought about it then, when he asked me if there was anyone else. I said no, because there was no one else, but I thought about if there could be. But I didn't want it to be more than an admiration because if it was, then I didn't think that I could cope without telling you. I didn't think I could cope seeing you every day without saying something. But I found a way, if I couldn't make you happy as something more than a friend, I would just do it as a friend. Because I also couldn't cope with losing you._

Beca knew what was happening now. She had been blind for the past three years, but one part of her hoped she wasn't right in knowing what would be written next, because if she was right then she would have to admit to herself that she felt the same, when she saw Chloe with Tom it made Beca feel something that you should not feel for your best friend. Everyone knew that Chloe didn't act the same when she was with Beca then when she was with everyone else. Sure whenever Chloe went shopping with one of them she would link their arms, but when she did it to Beca there was just something distinctly _different_ about it. Chloe would somehow be closer and it would mean so much more because Beca didn't let just anyone do that. Beca didn't just let anyone cuddle up to her on Bella movie night, Beca didn't let just anyone listen to her un-finished mixes. But Chloe wasn't just anyone.

 _So Aubrey suggested that I write this letter, because I couldn't tell you and risk our friendship, and if I couldn't tell you then writing and getting it all out would help. But the thing is I'm still-_

And before Beca knew it the letter was being ripped out of her hands and she finally felt the tears run down her cheeks, she must have started crying long before, but she was too overcome with emotion that she didn't register it. She didn't want to look up at the person who had taken the letter from her, because she was scared at who she would find standing there. But they beat her to saying something.

"What the actual fuck Beca?" Beca knew that voice, it was the same one that had given her grief about changing the set all those years ago. So she looked up and saw a rather angry Aubrey Posen looking back at her. _Shit._

"Aubrey" Beca was about to ask what she was doing here, but she knew that this was not the time for small talk, she had just caught her reading Chloe's love letter, Chloe's very private love letter that Beca was never meant to read.

"I didn't mean to read it" She began, knowing that the Ex- Captain would know before she even opened her mouth that she was lying. She though she better continue, otherwise Aubrey would not let her out of the room. "I was trying to find some of our old set lists, so that I could like use them for mixes, because I know Chloe always writes this shit down somewhere" Beca looked through her watery eyes to see that Aubrey knew that she wasn't lying. "I saw my name and I wondered what it was, and once I started reading I couldn't stop, because I had to find out." Beca let out a sob "I had no idea" The tears were really flowing now. Beca moved her hands up to wipe her eyes and was about to let out another sob before someone spoke.

"Well now you know" Beca froze and moved her gaze from Aubrey to the figure standing in the doorway. And although her eyes were clouded up with tears even though she had just cleared them, she could still see who it was. How could she not.

"Chlo" Beca began but she was stopped by Aubrey before she could even think about moving towards Chloe.

"You two need to sort this out. No running away from this Beca" She pointed at Beca and then left the room, handing the letter to Chloe on her way past and nudging her to where Beca was standing. Chloe shut the door and turned to face Beca.

"How much did you read?" She asked, her voice was beginning to crack.

"Up to the bit about you not losing me, that's when Aubrey came in and took it from me" Beca took a deep breath and spoke before Chloe got the chance to.

"I know that I shouldn't have read that letter, it was very personal and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for the time it's taken for me to realise this, because you have been there for me every step of the way." Beca paused to wipe her eyes and saw that Chloe was crying too, so she took the three short steps to get to her and cupped her face, using her thumbs to wipe away the tears that fell. "Whenever I had a fight with Jesse you were there, when my boss was being an arse and told me that I wasn't good enough, you were there."

"I've always been there Becs and I always will be" Chloe managed to get out between sobs

"And I've always been too stupid to realise it" Beca admitted, she was still holding Chloe's face in her hands, thumbs slowly grazing over her cheeks. "But I'm not going to be stupid any more" She looked at Chloe, tears running down her cheeks and over Beca's thumbs, she never wanted Chloe to cry like this again. They remained still for a little bit longer, until the silence became unbearable and one of them had to speak, or both of them did.

"Bec-" Chloe began but was almost immediately interrupted by Beca

"Go on a date with me?" Beca blurted out before she realised what she was saying "I mean, would you like to go on a date with me?" She looked at Chloe and saw that she was looking at her, with the eyes that Beca found so enchanting and their usual blueness was sharper somehow, like the tears that had fallen had highlighted their colour even more. And although Beca hated to see Chloe cry, her eyes make Beca wonder why she hadn't done this sooner.

"Beca" Chloe whispered "Do you mean that?"

"Hold on" Beca moved towards the door "Stay right there, I'm not running I promise" Chloe hear Beca's footsteps thunder along the hallway and up the stairs to her and Amy's room. It went quite for a few minutes so Chloe dried her tears away and tried to make herself look like she hadn't been crying, but it was virtually useless. She was thinking about what Beca had said to her, she never wanted Beca to actually read the letter, it was just a place to get all of her feelings out as she thought that Beca would never feel the same way.

But she did.

 _No, correction._

She _does._

Beca feels the same way. And Beca just asked her on a date.

Oh my gosh.

 _Beca asked her on a date._

Before Chloe could go any further with her thoughts she heard Beca thumbing down her stairs from her room, it sounded distinctly like she had nearly fallen, but with Beca's heavy footed nature you never knew. Soon enough Beca came back into Chloe's room, face slightly fresher than before but still showing the remains of the emotions, she had a piece of paper in her hand, nothing to compare to the one in Chloe's though.

"This is for you" Beca extended out her arm in Chloe's direction, it was a piece of paper, folded in half.

"What's this?" Chloe asked when her hand came into contact with the paper.

"You'll just have to read it and find out" Beca said with a smirk. Chloe waited a few seconds, studying Beca's face, she had no idea what the brunette was up to. As she looked at Beca she realised that she could have answered Beca's earlier question completely differently. She looked down at the folded paper, she would vaguely see from the outside where the pen had been pressed to hard into the paper, but she could make out the words.

So she slowly opened it and inside read what she never thought she'd hear.

 _Chloe,_

 _I love you too_

 _Now, how about that date on Saturday?_

 _Love, Beca_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just in case you wanted to know what the rest of Chloe's letter said**

Beca,

No one told you that you would end up here. But you did. No one told you that you wouldn't leave after a year. And you haven't. No one told you that you would join an A Capella group and lead it to several championships and a world title. But you did. And no one told me that I would stay here an extra three years. But I did. No one told me that I would find such great friends as you and the Bellas. But I did. No one told me that I would meet a person like you. But I did. And they certainly didn't tell me that I would fall in love with you. But I did. And I couldn't help it, it snuck up on me. You see because you were so amazing at mixing music and just listening to songs and finding one track that would just go with it like that I thought it was some kind of admiration, because I could never do that and that made me interested. But then it caught me. I wasn't prepared, and it scared me. So I brushed it off and tried to focus on anything, but you kept creeping into my thoughts.

But Beca you are many more things than you realise. You stood up to Aubrey where no one would, you showed her that being different isn't bad. I couldn't even do that. But it was still an admiration because I could never do that so you did something I could never do. I don't know when it evolved in that first year, it just grew and grew and grew. But I never noticed it, until finals, then jealousy reared its ugly head and showed me what I wanted, and that wasn't Tom. But he was gone many months before, and I thought about it then, when he asked me if there was anyone else. I said no, because there was no one else, but I thought about if there could be. But I didn't want it to be more than an admiration because if it was, then I didn't think that I could cope without telling you. I didn't think I could cope seeing you every day without saying something. But I found a way, if I couldn't make you happy as something more than a friend, I would just do it as a friend. Because I also couldn't cope with losing you.

So Aubrey suggested that I write this letter, because I couldn't tell you and risk our friendship, and if I couldn't tell you then writing and getting it all out would help. But the thing is I'm still unsure about what to do, because there's still a very slim chance you feel the same way. I know that I'm probably overthinking this and that I am isolating every single moment when I'm with you and analysing it so that it means something to me. But I can't help it. I couldn't help it when you came to me when your dad had said something and upset you, because you were the one who came to me, I didn't have to break any walls or push you until you told me, because you came to me. And maybe I'm over analysing it, but you never talked to Stacie or Fat Amy about it. I felt different. And maybe I was, but then again maybe I pushed you so much that you felt that you had to come to me. Who knows?

And then there was the time you and Jesse fought, like properly fought, which also happened to be the time you split up. You didn't wait for me to come up to your room and make you come down to Bella movie night, you didn't make me take away your laptop and headphones and sit there until you started talking. You came to me. You where stood there at my door with your eyeliner running down your cheeks and tears still spilling out of your eyes. You didn't just retreat to your room and make mixes until the sun came up, you came to me when you were at your most vulnerable and you didn't run away like you would have done all those years ago.

I suppose it was there I realised how much I was in love with you. I had realised it at other places and points throughout the year, but this was the point in which I felt that love re-appear. I know it sounds cheesy and like it is out of some film that we would have made you watch at Bellas movie night, but that's what it felt like. You standing there with your tear stained face made my heart ache for you, it was something I never wanted to see again and I knew that I could try and stop you from hurting and that I would do that the best I could.

So I suppose there's not many more feelings I can empty onto this page. I've completely fallen for you Beca, and now there's nothing I can do about it. If you ever find this then you have been snooping and you should return this to where you found it or you will have the wrath of Aubrey to deal with, after all she was the one who told me to write this.

I guess there's only one thing I could end this letter with.

Beca Mitchell

I love you with all my heart

Forever and always,

Chloe


End file.
